


These Years

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT/Dulu dia tak percaya pada pepatah yang bilang kalau 'tak ada persahabatan murni antara laki-laki dan perempuan'. Dia menganggap itu konyol karena dulu dia tak pernah menyangka kalau cara pandangnya pada gadis itu akan berubah./"Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Itulah mengapa air mataku ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir ..."/FangYing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AT, typo(s), OOC.

Fang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya yang lupa dia kerjakan semalam saat dia melihat pemandangan itu. Dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, tapi kenapa harus pemandangan Ying yang datang ke sekolah bersama mantan senior mereka yang harus dia lihat?

Pemuda berkacamata itu tanpa sadar memegang erat pensilnya. Dengan cepat dia alihkan pandangannya dan menatap lurus udara kosong di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu mendecih. Remaja berumur 18 tahun itu bahkan tak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti ini—lagi. Fang sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan perasaannya pada sang gadis Cina itu sejak SMP. Namun kenyataan bahwa mereka satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas selama tiga tahun ini, menamparnya. Seolah-olah berbicara bahwa dia memang tak bisa jauh dari Ying barang sedetik pun.

"Argh!" serunya tanpa sadar. Dia kesal, sungguh kesal. Ini masih pagi dan emosinya bisa seburuk ini. Bahkan dia tak pernah merasa sekacau ini ketika Boboiboy memamerkan bahwa dia lebih popular dibanding dirinya.

Pemilik kuasa bayang itu menarik napas berulang kali, berusaha menenangkan gejolak tak mengenakkan di dalam dadanya. Setelah hatinya sudah mulai dingin, dia baru saja ingin melanjutkan tugasnya tadi sebelum akhirnya suara seseorang membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"Kau belum mengerjakan PR? Itu PR Matematika?"

 _Tuk_.

Pensilnya patah. Namun tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menyerut atau mengganti benda kayu itu. Dia terus menunduk, tetap berada di posisi seperti itu bahkan saat derap langkah kaki sang pemilik suara tadi sampai di samping mejanya. "Tinggal dua soal lagi rupanya. Sudah sana cepat kerjakan PR-mu, setengah jam lagi masuk lho. Di luar juga sudah banyak murid," gadis itu—iya, itu suara seorang gadis—pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di depan Fang.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Inilah kenyataan yang paling dia benci.

Dia benci Ying duduk di depannya. Dia benci ketika gadis itu bersikap biasa saja padanya. Dia benci karena dia bisa memandangi punggung Ying kapanpun dia mau.

Dia benci karena perasaannya tak pernah berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau sulit, kau bisa bertanya padaku," Ying memutar tubuhnya dan menawarkan bantuan pada pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Dia benci karena Ying selalu baik padanya.

Dia benci. Sangat benci.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**These Years © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

Hari ini entah kenapa kantin begitu ramai. Buktinya kini pemuda yang suka bergaya sok _cool_ itu sedang sibuk mengantre untuk mendapat donat lobak merah kesukaannya. Dia sudah sibuk berdoa dalam hati supaya dua orang di hadapannya ini tidak akan memesan makanan kesukaannya yang tinggal tersisa tiga itu.

Fang merasa bersyukur. Karena dua siswa itu membeli makanan lain dan bukan donat incarannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik. Dia mengambil tiga donat lobak merah itu dan menyerahkan uangnya. Pemuda itu melangkah menjauh dari _stand_ donat dan kini dia berada di tengah kantin tanpa tahu harus duduk di mana. Dia sedang malas ke kelas kali ini.

Pandangannya berpendar. Ujung bibirnya naik saat dia menemukan meja kosong yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh empat orang siswi. Fang langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan segera duduk di sana. Dia menyingkirkan piring-piring kotor itu ke sisi meja yang lain sebelum meletakkan donatnya yang masih terbungkus plastik di atas meja. Tangannya bergerak membuka botol air mineral yang sempat dia beli sebelum mengantre tadi.

Baru saja dua teguk, dia hampir mati tersedak karena seseorang yang sangat tak asing lagi baginya tiba-tiba saja duduk di hadapannya.

"Uhuk uhuk! Ying? Kupikir kau membawa bekal seperti kemarin," ujarnya sembari mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sempat membuatnya. Selain itu bahan di rumahku habis dipakai sarapan tadi," gadis itu mengambil tisu di hadapannya dan melap sendoknya, "tak apa-apa, kan aku duduk di sini? Kau tahu sendiri lah semua tempat di kantin sudah penuh."

Fang cukup mengangguk untuk membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang dan mulai memakan nasi lemaknya.

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu juga ikut tersenyum. Dia mengambil donat miliknya dan menggigitnya perlahan. Fang sadar kalau kedua matanya tak bisa tidak memerhatikan Ying yang kini sedang asyik melahap pesanannya. Dia bahkan terkekeh pelan menyadari cara makan Ying yang agak berantakan.

"Makannya hati-hati. Kau ini kelaparan ya?" godanya sembari mengambil tisu dan menyerahkan pada orang di hadapannya.

Ying mengambil tisu yang disodorkan oleh teman sekelasnya itu dan mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya sarapan sedikit tadi," dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah sudah makan lagi. Daripada nanti kau pingsan."

"Ish kau ini!" Ying menggembungkan pipinya malu. Kali ini dia melahap makanannya pelan, tak mau lagi digoda seperti tadi.

Di sisi lain, tanpa sadar Fang bertumpu dagu dan melahap donatnya sembari terus menatap gadis manis di depannya.

 _Manis_.

**X.x.X**

Seorang pemuda sedang asyik bermain dengan gitarnya di ruang musik sembari bersenandung indah. Jemarinya yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan memetik dawai gitar dengan piawai. Kedua netra nilanya terpejam dan menikmati alunan musik yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

" _The pouring rain that we missed back then. The love that passed us by back then. How I wish to hug you*_ —"— _srek._ Pintu ruang musik terbuka. Pemuda itu refleks menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

Dia mendongak dan mengernyit heran kenapa gadis Cina berkacamata itu ada di sini. Biasanya gadis itu sudah pulang sekolah bersama Yaya setengah jam yang lalu. Fang membenarkan kacamatanya yang turun. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

Ying mengambil satu kursi di sana dan menggesernya ke hadapan sang pemuda. Dia duduk di kursi tersebut dan menaruh tasnya di sebelah kaki kursi. "Aku mau minta tolong," ucapnya pelan.

"Minta tolong apa?" Fang bertanya heran. Ada apa gerangan? Minta tolong apa? Jarang sekali Ying meminta pertolongan seperti itu, apalagi meminta tolong pada pemuda ini. Tidak mungkin soal pelajaran karena nilai gadis itu bahkan selalu di atas Fang.

Pemuda itu semakin tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan wajah yang kini memerah malu itu? Seketika itu juga perasaannya memburuk.

"Tolong ajari aku bermain gitar," pinta Ying malu-malu. Dia menunduk dan memainkan ujung roknya manis.

Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengambil tas gitarnya. Tangan kirinya mencari buku tutorial bermain gitar untuk pemula sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan sang gitar agar tetap berada di pangkuannya.

"Untuk apa sih?" Menyerah dengan tas gitarnya yang ternyata kosong, dia beralih menuju tas sekolahnya. Biasanya dia membawa buku-buku musik, jadi mungkin saja berada di tas sekolahnya.

Namun, baru saja dia mengambil tasnya, dua detik kemudian gerakannya terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya seperti baru saja disiram oleh air es.

"Sebentar lagi ada yang berulang tahun. Aku ingin memberikannya kejutan."

Fang tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa tak satu pun di antara mereka berlima akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi.

Dia memaksakan sudut bibirnya naik, walau akhirnya terlihat aneh. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring. "Pacar?"

"Ish, bukan lah."—Fang melihatnya. Wajah yang sampai saat ini masih dia suka, kini memerah malu—bukan karena dirinya.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang yang kusukai."

Saat itu juga, kalau bisa, Fang ingin berlari dan tak bertemu muka dengan gadis Cina ini. Segalanya terasa sulit. Jadi ini rasanya dimintai bantuan oleh orang yang kausukai tapi ternyata untuk orang lain?

Menyedihkan, Fang mengumpat dalam hati.

Pemuda itu menyerahkan buku tutorial pada sang gadis tanpa menatapnya sedikit pun. Dia menunduk dan memainkan gitarnya asal.

Sial, ini menyakitkan.

**X.x.X**

Pemuda itu duduk di kedai Tok Aba dengan muram. Aura suram mengelilingi sejak dia datang ke sini. Ditanya Tok Aba dia tak menjawab, ditanya Ochobot pun tak menjawab. Padahal sekarang hari Sabtu—besok Minggu tentu saja—dan libur; SMA Pulau Rintis memang libur setiap hari Sabtunya.

"Kau ini, dari pagi terus menekuk muka. Apa pasal? Kau dapat nilai buruk macam cucu Atok?" tanya Tok Aba kesekian kalinya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula pemuda itu menggeleng. Dia membuka _cup ice chocolate_ -nya—dan bukannya diminum, dia malah memain-mainkannya. Krim vanila yang menjadi _topping_ minumannya itu dia colek sedikit dengan ujung sedotannya lalu dia jilat.

"Bukan lah. Nilaiku itu selalu di atas Boboiboy, Atok," sebenarnya dia tidak berniat menyombongkan diri sih, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Lalu kenape? Aku dan Atok tanya, kau diam saja. Sejak kau datang sejam yang lalu pun kau tak cakap apa-apa," timpal Ochobot sambil mengelap gelas yang baru dia cuci.

Fang menyandarkan kepalanya lemas di meja kedai. Tangan kirinya dia jadian bantal dan tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan embun di gelas plastik pesanannya—bukan embun, itu bahkan sudah menjadi air saking lamanya.

Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Tadi pagi dia mendapat pesan singkat dari Ying. Gadis itu bilang ingin menunjukkan hasil latihannya sekarang. Fang mendesah lelah. Pemuda itu baru bangun tidur dan _mood-_ nya langsung hancur seketika. Membayangkan Ying bermain gitar di hadapan orang itu benar-benar membuat dadanya bergemuruh kesal.

Maka dari itu dia di sini. Pemuda berkacamata itu pernah membaca, katanya kalau makan cokelat bisa menaikkan _mood_.

Lalu, apa _mood-_ nya sekarang benar-benar parah karena dia tak merasakan efeknya sedikit pun? Dia bahkan sebelumnya sudah memesan _chocolate pastry_.

"Tok Aba ...," panggilnya lirih. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeruput minumannya sedikit. "Tok Aba pasti pernah jatuh cinta, kan?"

Satu kakek tua dan satu robot bundar berwarna kuning menghentikan pekerjaan mereka saat itu juga. Mereka saling menatap heran. Tapi kemudian Tok Aba malah tertawa. Dia menghampiri Fang dan menepuk kepala pemuda itu pelan. "Aduh aduh, ternyata lagi jatuh cinta."

"Ish, Atok ni malah tertawa lah," Fang menekuk mukanya kesal. Dia menyeruput _ice chocolate_ -nya sampai habis.

"Haha maaf. Memangnya kenapa? Atok jelaslah pernah jatuh cinta," sebuah kursi digeser dan Tok Aba duduk di hadapan pemuda galau itu.

Fang mengusap wajahnya lelah. Dia menumpu dagunya bosan. "Apa rasanya sakit hati itu ... benar-benar parah? Sembuhnya pakai apa? Aku pernah sakit hati sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa hari ini _mood_ -ku benar-benar hancur."

Tok Aba tersenyum lembut. Ternyata ini yang menyebabkan Fang diam dari tadi. "Lupakan saja perlahan. Jangan diingat-ingat terus. Coba cari kesibukan lain," sarannya bijak.

"Aku sudah coba semua cara, tapi kebanyakan gagal. Aku sedang main basket di lapangan klubku, dia berada di lapangan sebelah. Aku di kantin, dia tiba-tiba duduk bersamaku. Aku main gitar—" Fang menghentikkan ucapannya. Dia tanpa sadar mengungkit tentang masalah gitar itu.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya parau, "... dia malah minta diajarkan gitar olehku. Aku sejujurnya senang, tapi dia bermain gitar untuk orang yang dia sukai ..."

Ochobot menyajikan segelas coklat hangat spesial Tok Aba. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak pesan ini."

"Minum saja. Daripada terus bersedih seperti itu," kata Tok Aba.

Dia mengambil coklat hangat itu dan menyapu pelan bibir cangkir tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku ingin menjauh darinya, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Belum sempat Tok Aba menjawab, sebuah suara perempuan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Mendengar ada gadis yang memanggil namanya, saat itu juga Fang refleks menegakkan tubuhnya. Bukan karena kaget, tapi karena dia tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Fang! Tumben sekali kau di sini. Sekarang masih jam sepuluh lho," ujar gadis itu ceria dan meletakkan tas gitarnya di samping bangku tinggi yang dia duduki. Ying memamerkan senyum lebarnya—seperti biasa. "Ah aku mau es krimnya satu, Ochobot."

Fang melirik gadis itu sekilas. Ying kini terlihat lebih feminim. Bibirnya dipolesi _lipgloss_ merah muda. Rambutnya digulung ke atas ala _bunny style_ dan dia memakai _dress_ berwarna biru-abu. Belum lagi dengan _flat shoes_ berpita di kakinya. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan kacamata biru tanpa bingkai yang kini dipakai gadis itu. Uh, pemuda itu tak menampik kalau penampilan Ying kali ini begitu menakjubkan. Belum pernah dia melihat sang gadis seperti ini sebelumnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya hampir naik kalau saja dia tak ingat untuk apa Ying berdandan lain daripada biasanya seperti ini.

"Kenapa ke sini? Tidak langsung bertemu dengan orang itu?" Pemuda itu tak menoleh sedikit pun. Dia sibuk menyesap pelan coklat hangatnya.

"Eh? Siapa? Orang itu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang ingin menunjukkan hasil latihanmu sekarang."

Ying terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa pelan. Dia baru mengerti apa yang Fang bicarakan. Tangannya mengambil es krim pesanannya dan memakannya sedikit.

Mendengar suara tertawa Ying, pemuda itu malah mengernyit heran. Memangnya apa yang lucu? Dia menghela napas berat. Kesal, tiga teguk coklat hangat itu kini telah meluncur mulus di kerongkongannya.

"Kenapa terta—"—Fang merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di bibirnya.

"Kata siapa aku akan menunjukkannya pada dia sekarang?"

Pemuda itu menatap es krim yang menempel di bibirnya dan wajah Ying bergantian.

"Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu dulu. Dan kalau kau heran kenapa aku berdandan seperti ini ... aku hanya iseng-iseng mencoba."

Fang menahan senyumannya. Ternyata Ying tidak akan menunjukkan hasil latihannya kepada orang itu sekarang. Dan dandanan Ying yang feminim ini ternyata bukan untuk mantan seniornya itu. Tapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

Pemuda itu baru sadar. Ternyata ada cara yang lebih ampuh untuk menaikkan _mood_ dibandingkan makan cokelat.

"Kau cantik," dia menjilat es krim Ying yang masih menempel di bibirnya, "sangat cantik."

**X.x.X**

Dia bukanlah seorang yang penakut, percayalah. Tapi siapa yang tidak kaget saat mendengar suara tangisan, di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, yang berasal dari ruang musik? Fang memang pernah mendengar rumor yang tidak-tidak soal ruangan yang suka dia jadikan tempat menyendiri itu, tapi sampai saat ini dia tidak mengalami kejadian yang aneh-aneh.

Ya mungkin kali ini pengecualian.

Pemuda itu hanya berniat mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal di sana. Bukan untuk mendengar suara tangisan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Ah, sial," dia mengumpat sembari menatap pintu besi di hadapannya, "apa sekarang aku sedang termakan ucapan mereka?"

Dia mendesah pasrah. Memberanikan diri, Fang mengintip melalui kaca pintu yang sejajar dengan wajahnya itu. Pemuda ini menahan teriakannya saat menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam duduk di depan piano menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak mungkin hantu," Fang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tarik. Hembuskan. Tarik. Hembuskan.

Oke.

Pintu ruang musik yang terbuka pelan itu menghentikan suara tangisan sang gadis bersurai hitam di sana. Sang gadis—yang ternyata bukan hantu—itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan merapikan riasannya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah, Fang rupanya. Kupikir siapa."

Di balik lensa berbingkai nila itu, kedua netra sang pemuda membulat. Bahkan dari radius lima meter saja dia sudah dapat mengetahui siapa perempuan yang sempat membuatnya takut tadi. "Ying?"

Gadis bernama Ying itu tertawa—namun jelas sekali terlihat dipaksakan. "Kau pikir aku hantu, ya?"

Pemuda itu tak merespon perkataan sang gadis. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat sampai akhirnya kaki berbalut sepatu sekolah itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Ying. Fang berlutut, membuat tingginya sebanding dengan tinggi sang gadis. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Ying menghela napas panjang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara parau.

"Ying ..." Kedua manik nila itu menatap gadis di hadapannya khawatir. Dia belum pernah melihat Ying menangis seperti ini sebelumnya; seumur-umur dia berteman dengan gadis itu. Karena itulah, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terangkat dan menangkup wajah gadis itu. Ibu jarinya menyapu likuid bening yang kini kembali mengalir dengan halus.

Dua pasang mata itu bertemu dan saling berkomunikasi dengan tatapan. Fang menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia tahu. Dia tahu siapa orang yang berani membuat Ying menangis seperti ini.

Dia menarik Ying ke dalam pelukannya.

Saat itulah tangisan gadis berdarah Cina itu pecah dan menjadi lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya.

"Hatiku hancur. Dia ternyata menyukai perempuan lain. Aku bahkan belum menunjukkan hasil permainan gitarku ..."

Fang mengelus lembut punggung gadis itu yang tampak bergetar.

"Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Itulah mengapa air mataku ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir ..."

Sialan. Fang ingin meninju apapun saat ini juga.

**X.x.X**

_Buak!_

Boboiboy terhuyung ke belakang. Yaya dan Gopal—yang kebetulan bersamanya—langsung menahan tubuh pemuda bertopi itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Gopal berseru marah. Dia menatap Fang tak percaya. Pemuda berkacamata itu tiba-tiba datang ke kelas mereka bertiga saat pulang sekolah dan langsung meninju sahabat terbaiknya itu begitu saja.

"Apa masalahmu?! Kenapa kau meninjunya, Fang?!" Bahkan Yaya yang biasanya terlihat kalem kini berteriak marah.

Boboiboy memegang pipinya yang baru saja mendapat ucapan selamat datang dari Fang. Dia mendengus kesal. "Apa salahku hah?!"

" _Sparring_ denganku sekarang."

Pemuda dengan lima persona itu mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kubilang _sparring_ denganku sekarang." Fang mengatur napasnya. Dia berusaha menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

Pagi tadi dia bolos satu pelajaran bersama sang gadis Cina. Dia tak tega meninggalkan Ying atau membiarkan Ying bolos sepanjang hari. Jadi mau tak mau mereka berdua sepakat untuk mendatangi kelas pada jam pelajaran ketiga.

Fang tak tahan melihat wajah sedih gadis itu. Dia sedih, tapi di sisi lain dia juga marah. Sangat marah sehingga dia ingin membunuh orang yang telah menghancurkan hati Ying dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi dia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu—dia tentu saja tak mau dipenjara.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku _sparring_? Apa yang salah denganmu?" tanya Boboiboy masih belum paham.

"Apa kau tidak dengar?! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu _sparring_! Itu saja!" Tanpa sadar nada suara pemuda berkacamata itu naik. Dia melepas jam kuasanya dan menaruhnya kasar di meja.

Pemuda yang diajak _sparring_ oleh Fang itu masih bergeming. Dia jelas masih heran, namun Boboiboy tetap melepas jam kuasanya. "Di mana?"

"Lapang basket." Fang berjalan ke luar kelas mendahului mereka bertiga. Pikirannya sudah penat dan dia ingin segera melampiaskan amarahnya saat ini juga.

Boboiboy menatap punggung temannya itu khawatir. Dia belum pernah melihat Fang semarah ini, sekesal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku khawatir padanya," ujar pemuda yang lebih tua satu bulan itu dari Fang.

"Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkannya? Dia akan meninjumu nanti, Boboiboy!" seru Gopal tak percaya.

"Iya lah, aku juga khawatir padanya," Yaya ikut menimpali, "aku dan Gopal akan mengawasi kalian dari pinggir lapang. Sini, jam kuasamu dan jam kuasa Fang aku saja yang pegang."

"Halah kenapa aku juga—aww!" Sebuah jeweran keras di telinganya berhasil membuatnya berhenti protes. Mungkin Yaya memang ditakdirkan punya dua kepribadian, galak dan kalem. Buktinya dia terus menjewer Gopal sampai ke luar kelas.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang. Namun, hanya Boboiboy dan Yaya yang memancarkan rasa khawatir dari pandangan mereka. "Aku ini kadang mudah terpancing. Tolong hentikan kami jika nanti sudah kelewatan."

Yaya mengangguk pelan. "Iya."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke lapangan yang terletak di sebelah gedung sekolah mereka. Fang kini sudah terlihat di tengah lapangan basket sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tasnya sendiri tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir lapangan.

Boboiboy menitipkan tasnya pada Yaya dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Dia berhenti ketika jarak satu meter memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Oke, ayo mulai."

Fang memasang kuda-kudanya. Orang di hadapannya pun sama.

Dan mereka memulai _sparring_ yang didasari atas rasa kesal pemuda berkacamata itu. Yaya menatap mereka berdua khawatir. Fang terlihat sangat emosi di matanya dan serangannya membabi buta. Ada beberapa pukulan yang tak sempat Boboiboy elak dan akhirnya berhasil mengenai wajahnya. Tapi, justru karena serangannya membabi buta, Fang sendiri tak sempat menghindari beberapa pukulan yang diarahkan padanya.

Yaya sudah tak kuat lagi. Ini harus dihentikan.

"Gopal, tolong ambilkan kotak P3K dan kompres es di UKS cepat! Ini sudah kelewatan!" seru Yaya panik. Gopal yang mendengar itu pun refleks berlari menuju ruang UKS yang terletak di lantai satu.

Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu ingin sekali menghentikan _sparring_ tidak berguna ini. Namun dia sendiri takut untuk melangkah maju—melihat mereka berdua yang sama-sama tampak emosi dan terus meninju tanpa henti. Dia juga tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, setidaknya butuh dua orang untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

Yaya langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat yang menghampirinya. "I-ini kotak P3K dan kompresnya," Gopal mengatur napasnya.

"Bantu aku memisahkan mereka!" perintah gadis itu lagi setelah mengambil kedua benda itu dan meletakkannya di _bench._

Dengan takut-takut, Yaya menghampiri pemuda bertopi jingga itu dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. "Hentikan sekarang!"

Di sisi lain, Gopal menahan kedua lengan sang pemuda berkacamata itu. "Sudah, sudah, Fang."

Ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis itu melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak sang pemuda. Dia menatap wajah pemuda itu khawatir. "Kalian kuobati sekarang juga. Jangan membantah."

Alhasil, kini Boboiboy dan Fang duduk di _bench_ di pinggir lapangan dengan Yaya dan Gopal yang mengobati mereka berdua.

Boboiboy, yang kini wajahnya sedang dikompres oleh gadis terpintar se-SMA Pulau Rintis itu, melirik orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Dahinya mengernyit heran melihat Fang hanya tertunduk diam. Setidaknya meringis atau apalah, toh dia bisa tahu kalau Gopal tidak mengobati pemuda berkacamata itu dengan benar seperti Yaya.

Dia menepuk pelan pundak sang pemilik kuasa bayang itu. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya halus, berusaha tak menyinggung perasaan sang pemuda.

Fang hanya menggeleng. Dia terus menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri. Emosinya masih ada, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya lelah. Entah kenapa dia sangat lelah.

Sosok wajah gadis itu kini muncul di benaknya. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan dengan jelas ketika Ying berlatih keras bermain gitar untuk hadiah ulang tahun orang itu. Fang sadar gadis yang satu etnis dengannya itu berlatih sedemikian rupa kerasnya—dia tahu alasan kenapa Ying membalut ujung jari-jarinya dengan plester. Dia bisa membayangkan perasaan bahagia gadis itu.

Tapi Fang juga bisa merasakan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan gadis itu. Bagaimana rasa sakitnya, bagaimana sedihnya ... dia bisa merasakan semuanya. Dia bisa ... karena dia sendiri pernah merasakannya. Lucu, dia ingin tertawa—karena yang menyebabkan dia merasakan semua itu adalah gadis yang tadi pagi menangis di pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya kembali bergemuruh. Pundaknya terasa berat, seolah-olah baru saja ditimpa oleh beban yang berat. Saat itu juga, tanpa sadar matanya memanas.

Sialan.

_Tes._

Fang melempar kacamatanya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sialan, sialan, sialan.

_Tes. Tes._

Sebuah isakan kecil pun lolos dari bibir pemuda itu—menarik atensi bagi ketiga temannya yang berada di sana.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AT, typo(s), OOC.

Fang masih sibuk menyalin catatan gurunya di papan tulis saat orang di hadapannya memutar kursinya dan menyerahkan kotak makanan berwarna merah padanya. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran mendapati benda berbentuk kotak dan beraroma sedap itu berada di mejanya. "Apa?"

"Balasan terima kasih karena telah mendengarkan tangisanku kemarin," balas Ying dengan senyum kecilnya.

"A-ah itu," pemuda berkacamata itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Aku sudah membuatkannya dengan susah payah lho. Aku bahkan bangun dua jam lebih awal," gadis itu mulai merajuk, berhasil membuat Fang kini kembali menatap dirinya, "kita makan bersama ya? Aku juga bawa bekalku. Ya? Ya?"

Mau tak mau pemuda itu pun tersenyum. "Baiklah," dia pun menutup buku catatannya dan mengambil bekal dari Ying.

Begitu membukanya, dia baru tahu kalau ternyata dirinya sangat lapar. Padahal dia sudah sarapan cukup tadi pagi. Salahkan Ying yang membuat bekal makanan untuk dirinya begitu cantik—dan terlihat enak. "Terima kasih," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengambil sendok yang disodorkan oleh sang gadis.

"Aku ... tidak menangis lagi tadi malam. Air mataku sudah habis saat hari Minggu dan kemarin," cerita Ying tanpa diminta.

"Baguslah," satu suapan nasi dengan lauk daging ayam pun masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. "Jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan."

Ying tersenyum mendengarnya. "Eh, formulir tadi kau isi apa? Kau mau masuk ke mana?"

"Yang formulir jalur undangan tadi? Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi tadi kuisi Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Y."

"Eh? Itu, kan di Kuala Lumpur. Kau ingin pindah ke sana?"

"Iya, nanti setelah aku lulus aku langsung pindah ke sana. Ya ... kau taulah. Universitas di sana, kan lebih bagus."

"Ah, iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal juga mau ke Kuala Lumpur lho. Boboiboy mau ambil jurusan Manajemen—Kedai Tok Aba, kan mau diwariskan padanya, kalau kau belum tahu, dan kebetulan orang tuanya juga tinggal di sana. Yaya masuk Sekolah Memasak—katanya mau ambil bagian _pastry_. Gopal sendiri mau ambil jurusan Tata Boga di universitas yang sama dengan Boboiboy."

"Oh, begitu. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku masih bingung hahaha. Tapi sepertinya aku ingin masuk ke fakultas yang sama denganmu."

"Eh? Berarti kau sainganku dong. Curang, nilai rapormu, kan selalu bagus. Mana mungkin aku bisa masuk kalau lawanku itu kau."

Gadis itu tertawa. Dia menyuapi dirinya lagi. "Siapa tahu justru kau yang masuk. Kita tidak tahu sistemnya seperti apa, kan. Ah, aku benar-benar ingin masuk ke sana."

Fang cemberut. Dia memasang raut sebal. "Tapi, kan tetap saja."—mengabaikan kata-kata 'aku benar-benar ingin masuk ke sana' tiba-tiba tertanam begitu saja di benaknya.

Ying mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku pindah saja?" candanya.

"Eh jangan!" Fang langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Kenapa dia bisa sampai berteriak refleks seperti itu? Argh, sialan.

Tapi hal ini benar-benar tak bisa Fang bayangkan sebelumnya. Dari SD sampai SMA dia selalu bersama-sama dengan gadis itu. Berpisah dengannya akan terasa aneh dan asing baginya. Entahlah, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tadi.

"Ya sudah, berarti kau jangan menyerah." Ucapan gadis itu berhasil menariknya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Eh? Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya heran.

Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur karena tampaknya Ying tidak menganggap aneh kata-katanya tadi.

"Fang, ujian kelulusan tinggal tiga bulan lagi, kan?"

"Apa? Ah, iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding. Berpisah dengan kalian semua ... entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Benar juga apa yang Ying katakan. Orang-orang juga berpisah ketika mereka sudah lulus SMA, kembali bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun, setelah kerja di sana dan di sini, bahkan ada yang baru bertemu setelah berkeluarga.

Iya, pikiran ini menyeramkan.

Lebih menyeramkan lagi kalau ternyata dia berpisah dari gadis yang kini sedang meminum air dari botol minumannya yang berwarna kuning itu.

Jika dia benar-benar harus berpisah dengannya, maka Fang akan berusaha ... untuk menghapus perasaannya. Iya, dia harus. Dia tidak mau terus terkekang oleh perasaan ini.

**X.x.X**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang indah, tenang, tidak ada kejahatan—toh alien yang suka mencari masalah itu sudah pulang ke planetnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tidak ada gangguan. Semuanya damai. Suasananya yang pas untuk belajar mengingat besok adalah hari Ujian Kelulusan yang paling—tidak—ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid di belahan negara Malaysia dari ujung ke ujung.

Tapi hal yang damai itu tidak berlaku bagi Fang. Tetangga belakang rumahnya sedang merenovasi rumah dan suara konstruksi bangunan itu sungguh menganggu baginya. Dari kemarin dia berusaha belajar, namun hasil yang didapatkannya nihil. Maka dari itu, hari ini dia pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Awalnya dia berniat ke perpustakaan sekolahnya, namun pemuda itu langsung memutar arah karena dia baru ingat kalau sekolah pasti akan terkunci dan diawasi dengan ketat.

Dia baru saja berbelok di persimpangan ketika tiba-tiba saja punggungnya terasa berat.

"Hei, Fang!" seru Ying gembira. Dia tadi melompat ringan pada punggung sang pemuda. Niatnya sih ingin mengagetkan. Namun, melihat Fang yang kini menatapnya datar mau tak mau dia meminta maaf. " _Sorry_."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Fang sembari mengubah posisinya. Kini dia yang berjalan di sisi luar.

"Aku? Mau ke perpustakaan lah! Kau?"

Pemuda itu refleks menatap barang bawaan Ying. Tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam. Ukurannya juga cukup besar untuk memuat satu buku soal dengan buku catatan kecil dan kotak pensil.

"Aku juga mau ke perpustakaan. Kenapa tidak belajar di rumah?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak belajar di rumah?" Fang memutar bola matanya. Ditanya malah balik nanya.

"Ada yang sedang renovasi rumah."

"Oh. Kalau aku, tetanggaku baru saja punya bayi. Bayinya tidak berhenti menangis. Aku tidak bisa fokus belajar. Kita belajar bareng ya."

Sebelum pergi tadi, Fang merutuk kesal karena dia harus pergi ke kota hanya untuk belajar di perpustakaan sana. Mana harus jalan kaki, belum lagi cuaca sedang tak bersahabat. Dia sibuk menyumpahi tetangga belakang rumahnya yang sama sekali tidak toleransi kalau besok hari Ujian Kelulusan se-Malaysia diadakan.

Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini dia merasa beruntung. Boleh dia menarik lagi sumpah serapahnya tadi?

**X.x.X**

Hari Minggu yang menjadi kesempatan terakhir belajar untuk hari Senin telah pergi dan hari yang ditakuti oleh seluruh murid pun datang. Ujian Kelulusan ini berlangsung selama tiga hari dengan dua mata pelajaran yang diujikan setiap satu harinya.

Sekarang adalah hari ketiga dan pemuda itu bisa menghela napas lega. Hari-hari sebelumnya Fang lewati dengan lumayan mulus—ada beberapa soal yang dia tidak yakin jawaban, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Berhubung sekarang adalah hari terakhir dan ujian sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu, banyak murid yang telah pulang duluan dan bersorak menikmati kebebasan mereka.

Namun pemuda ini tidak. Fang masih di sekolah, duduk di bangkunya yang berada di sebelah jendela.

Pemuda berkacamata nila itu menatap kartu harapannya dengan bingung. Dia tidak tahu harapan apa yang harus dia tulis di sana.

Menjadi sukses? Membahagiakan orang tua? Lulus ujian masuk universitas?

Dia mengacak rambutnya pusing. Untuk jalur undangan dia mendaftarkan dirinya ke Fakultas Kedokteran di salah satu universitas ternama di Kuala Lumpur. Tapi sebenarnya dia sendiri tak yakin. Setahunya Ying, teman masa kecilnya, juga mendaftarkan jalur undangannya ke sana. Agak pesimis memang mengingat saingan dirinya adalah gadis yang terobsesi menjadi nomor satu dalam semua mata pelajaran. Belum lagi sekolahnya berada di luar wilayah universitas yang dia tuju.

Di saat sedang bingung-bingungnya, netranya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan seorang gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya berjalan menuju pohon harapan.

Tanpa sadar kedua mata yang berada di balik lensa tipis itu terus memerhatikan gerakan sang gadis. Untuk sejenak, dia melupakan kertas kosong itu yang belum sempat tersentuh tinta sedikit pun.

Di bawah sana, Ying, sibuk memerhatikan kertas harapan milik orang lain sebelum dia menggantung kertas miliknya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Fang tersadar. Dia menatap kertas berwarna ungu di tangannya. Saat itu juga sudut bibirnya naik. Spidol yang sedari tadi hanya dia mainkan asal pun dia buka.

Satu kalimat pun sukses tertulis di sana.

'Masuk Kedokteran di Universitas Y, Kuala Lumpur.'

Fang pun langsung berlari keluar kelas dan menyusul Ying yang masih berada di sana.

Sebagai catatan, tradisi ini sudah lama berlangsung di SMA Pulau Rintis. Menjelang kelulusan, mereka akan dibagi sebuah kertas kecil berwarna-warni yang akan mereka tulisi harapan lalu digantungkan di pohon mati yang mereka sebut sebagai pohon harapan.

**X.x.X**

Fang tersenyum geli saat melihat gadis berkacamata itu kesusahan menalikan kartu harapannya di pohon. Memang sih, dia akui, pohon itu cukup tinggi. Dia menjaga langkah kakinya supaya tak menimbulkan suara. Setelah pemuda itu sampai tepat di belakang Ying, dia pun langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan itu dan mengikat sang kartu harapan berwarna biru itu dengan mudah.

"F-Fang?" Bisa pemuda itu dengar dengan jelas kalau gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu terkejut.

"Apa? Awalnya tadi aku mau membiarkanmu kesusahan saja, tapi aku tidak tega," godanya. Sejurus kemudian, lengan kanannya memerah akibat cubitan yang diberikan oleh gadis berkuncir dua itu. "Iya, iya, ampun."

Selesai membantu Ying menggantungkan kertas harapannya, dia langsung menggantung kertas harapan miliknya sendiri.

"'Masuk Kedokteran di Universitas Y, Kuala Lumpur'. Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu yakin. Bukankah kau juga ingin ke sini?" tanya pemuda berambut gelap itu. Dia melirik kertas harapan berwarna biru yang baru saja dia gantungkan sepuluh detik yang lalu.

'Lulus Ujian Masuk Kedokteran Universitas X, Beijing.'

Saat itu juga Fang terdiam.

Beijing? Apa Ying berniat kembali ke tanah kelahirannya? Kenapa tidak di sini saja? Kenapa harus ke luar negeri segala?

Tanpa sadar napasnya tertahan. Kata-kata yang ingin dia keluarkan tadi kini tercekat begitu saja di tenggorokannya. Kedua netranya itu bahkan tak berkedip sedikit pun. Hanya mendengar kata Beijing, seluruh pikirannya mendadak kosong. Dia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Mungkin ketika dia mendaftarkan dirinya ke Kedokteran tanpa sadar dia terpengaruh oleh tekad gadis itu yang awalnya juga ingin masuk ke sana. Mungkin tanpa sadar dia ingin selalu bersama gadis itu. Mungkin tanpa sadar dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis itu.

Tangannya mengepal keras. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Bukankah dia sudah bertekad untuk menghapuskan perasaan itu? Tapi kenapa membayangkan bahwa mereka tidak akan lagi menginjak tanah yang sama berhasil membuat dirinya sesedih ini? Kenapa dia malah seperti itu?

Perasaan bodoh. Terkadang dia benci karena bisa merasakan hal ini pada teman baiknya sendiri.

Menyebalkan.

"... ang. Fang? Fang?"

Fang mengerjakan matanya. Dia kembali ke dunianya lagi. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya. Dia sendiri juga baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia menahan napasnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau melamun. Kenapa?"

Matanya menatap sang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. Matanya yang gusar bertemu dengan mata abu-abu—yang selalu dia suka—yang menatapnya khawatir. "Aku ...," ah sial, suaranya malah mendadak serak, "... tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar sedikit pun dari sana.

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Gadis itu pamit duluan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri di sana.

Sekali lagi Fang menatap kertas biru itu.

Dia tak mengerti kenapa hatinya mendadak kosong—seperti ada lubang tak kasat mata yang terbentuk di sana.

**X.x.X**

Pemuda itu tak menyangka kalau ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas, gadis berkuncir dua itu masih ada di sana. Duduk di bangkunya, bukan bangku miliknya sendiri. Ying duduk dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuh kecilnya itu. Kedua netranya dia arahkan keluar, tidak menyadari kalau dia kini tak lagi sendiri di kelas itu.

Sinar lembut matahari sore itu menerpa halus wajah manis sang gadis berdarah Cina yang kini tampak sedang melamun.

Pemandangan itu ... entah kenapa membuat Fang terpana. Ah, dia buru-buru menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Kakinya dia arahkan ke bangkunya sendiri. "Ying?" panggilnya pelan.

Ying tampak terkesiap—ternyata dia memang sedang melamun. Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum lembut. "Maaf aku duduk di bangkumu."

"T-tidak apa-apa." Fang buru-buru mengambil tasnya. Baru saja berbalik, salah satu lengannya ditahan dan berhasil membuatnya bergeming. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Temani aku dulu sebelum pulang ... ya?"

Gadis itu menatapnya penuh harap. Bahkan tanpa sadar suara gadis itu bergetar, seolah-olah ini adalah kali terakhir dia bisa berjalan bersama dengan sang pemuda.

Namun akhirnya dia tersenyum senang ketika pemuda itu mengiyakan ajakannya.

**X.x.X**

Mereka berdua kini sedang berteduh di salah satu _shelter_ bus tak jauh dari toko buku yang ingin Ying kunjungi.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau sore yang awalnya cerah dengan lembayung senja yang menaungi mereka kini berubah menjadi langit yang menyeramkan dalam waktu dua puluh menit? Petir yang menyambar langit memang tidak terlalu keras, tapi hujan yang turun langsung deras dan membuat orang-orang langsung mencari tempat berteduh, termasuk mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku, Fang," cicit Ying merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ini salahmu? Siapa yang tahu akan jadi seperti ini," Fang membalasnya santai.

 _Shelter_ bus itu kini semakin ramai. Yang awalnya hanya berisi lima orang kini sudah bertambah menjadi sepuluh orang. Kedua orang itu terpaksa menyingkir untuk memberikan ruang yang lebih luas bagi orang lain.

Bukannya semakin reda, namun semakin berjalannya waktu hujan yang turun semakin deras. Ying sudah menghubungi orang tuanya untuk pulang telat, tapi dia tak menyangka akan pulang setelat ini. Apa dia akan terjebak di sini sepanjang malam bersama Fang? Sungguh tidak lucu.

Fang juga sudah menghubungi orang tuanya, tapi tetap saja dia anak laki-laki. Pulang agak larut juga tak terlalu masalah. Beda dengan dirinya yang anak perempuan.

Udara dingin tiba-tiba saja berhembus dan menerbangkan rok gadis itu sedikit. Ying refleks memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat arlojinya. Sudah pukul setengah enam sore lebih dan langit pun mulai gelap. Jam kuasanya juga jam kuasa Fang rusak, tak bisa digunakan karena tadi sempat terkena air hujan.

Ying mendesah frustasi. Dan ketika angin berhembus lagi, refleks dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Fang yang menyadari hal itu pun bertanya, "Kau kedinginan?"

"Lumayan," dalam hatinya, gadis itu terus merutuki hujan yang belum juga reda sedikit pun. Dia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan kamarnya yang hangat dan kasurnya yang empuk. Dirinya sudah menggigil kedinginan, apalagi sekarang dia sedang memakai rok dan seragam sekolahnya cukup tipis.

Pemuda itu tak bisa membiarkan gadis di sampingnya itu menggigil kedinginan begitu saja. Dia melepas jaket yang selalu dia lilitkan di pinggangnya dan langsung disampirkannya pada pundak sang gadis. "Pakailah, kau lebih kedinginan dariku."

"E-eh apa? Tapi kau juga kedinginan, kan? Sudah, sudah aku tak per—"

"Suhu tubuh laki-laki itu di atas suhu tubuh perempuan. Jadi tubuhku itu lebih hangat dibandingkan tubuhmu. Sudah pakai saja. Aku tidak mau kau mati kedinginan."

Ying menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Akhirnya mau tak mau dia pun memakai jaket pemuda itu—bahkan menyeletingnya sampai atas. Jaket Fang yang kebesaran itu membuat dirinya tampak mungil, belum lagi tangannya tenggelam dan dia bahkan sampai harus menarik lengan jaket itu sampai akhirnya kedua tangannya yang kini tampak pucat itu bisa terlihat olehnya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. Memakai kacamata di saat hujan deras seperti ini akan percuma saja, matamu yang sudah terhalang air hujan semakin terhalang oleh lensa bantu penglihatan itu.

"Hujan tidak akan berhenti—kupikir," Fang tiba-tiba berucap, mematahkan atmosfer keheningan yang entah sejak kapan tercipta di antara mereka. Pemuda itu juga melepas kacamatanya dan menatap langit yang kini semakin gelap.

Ying ikut mendongakkan wajahnya. Dengan berat hati dia setuju dengan ucapan Fang tadi. "Jadi bagaimana? Aku—dan kau—tidak mungkin terjebak di sini sampai hujan reda. Kau sendiri lihat, kan betapa gelapnya langit itu." Gadis itu mulai cemas.

Fang menghela napas panjang. Ini mungkin ide gila, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Daripada terus berdiri semalaman di sini.

"Ying."

"Apa?"

"Mau menerobos?" Mata gadis itu membulat.

Tapi, tanpa diduga-duga, Ying menganggukkan kepalanya pasti.

"Ayo!"

Pemuda yang kini tak lagi memakai kacamatanya itu pun menggenggam tangan sang gadis dan menariknya keluar dari _shelter_ yang menaungi mereka selama setengah jam. Sesekali pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan rintikan air hujan.

Mereka berdua terus berlari saling bergenggaman tangan sampai akhirnya genggaman itu terlepas dan mereka berlari sendiri-sendiri. Rumah Ying, yang memang lebih dekat dari sana, memang belum terlihat. Tapi pemuda itu bisa mengira-ngira kalau gadis yang kehujanan bersamanya ini sudah bisa tiba dengan aman sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

Sesekali tatapannya mengarah pada gadis yang kini berlari di sampingnya. Ujung bibirnya naik saat menyadari bahwa ini adalah momen yang tak boleh dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Kapan lagi hal ini bisa terjadi? Momen ini akan dia catat terus di memorinya—kotak kenangan kecil yang tersimpan di sudut otaknya yang khusus menyimpan memori tentang Ying.

Tapi tiba-tiba kejadian saat di sekolah tadi kembali menganggunya.

Tanpa sadar, langkahnya memelan dan dia pun berhenti berlari. Kedua nila itu terus memerhatikan sang gadis yang kini terus berlari meninggalkannya.

Fang menghela napas berat. Dia mengusap wajahnya.

_Aku ... akan berpisah dengan dia ..._

Satu kalimat yang terus berputar tanpa henti di benaknya, membuat dirinya pusing dan ingin sekali menendang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Menolak kenyataan? Tentu saja.

Dia tak berhasil menghapus perasaannya. Semua keinginan tentang menghapus perasaannya itu berujung omong kosong belaka. Lihat apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Meratapi nasib—lucu sekali. Seorang Fang ternyata bisa bertingkah seperti ini juga.

Pemuda itu bisa melihat kalau gadis yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan kini berhenti berlari. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengepal keras. Dia ingin mengutarakan semuanya. Dia ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Semua hal ini terlalu menyiksanya. Fang tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup beberapa tahun ini dia menyimpannya sendiri.

Dia menghela napas berat. Kalimat yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun itu pun akhirnya terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Gadis yang awalnya berlari itu, kini menghentikan gerakannya. Dia berdiri dengan radius lima meter di depan sana. Air mukanya tampak terkejut. Mengira mungkin dia salah dengar karena hujan yang begitu deras.

Fang tahu itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ying."

Dia mengulangnya lagi. Lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu ... dari dulu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak mau menyesal karena tidak mengutarakan hal ini. Saat aku tahu kau akan pergi ke Beijing, seluruh pikiranku mendadak kosong."

Pemuda itu menahan dirinya. Mengontrol emosinya supaya tidak meledak di hadapan gadis yang—masih—dia sukai.

"Kau tahu pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa tak mungkin ada persahabatan yang murni antara laki-laki dan perempuan? Awalnya aku menganggapnya konyol karena aku tak mungkin menyukai kau atau Yaya. Tapi kemudian aku salah. Perasaan itu datang dan akhirnya aku sadari bahwa aku melihatmu dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih begitu menyadari bahwa aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri."

Tenggorokannya tercekat begitu saja. Fang mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburu. Dia mengusap wajahnya lagi.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini—tidak apa-apa ..."

Fang menunduk, membiarkan dirinya semakin basah kuyup di tengah guyuran hujan yang kini semakin deras. Dia tak peduli dirinya kedinginan apa tidak. Dia merasa lega telah mengutarakan semuanya—tapi juga merasa sedih.

"Fang ...," dan ketika suara gadis itu memanggilnya lembut, dia masih tetap tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

Pemuda itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau ada sepasang sepatu lain yang menghampirinya. Dia mendongak pelan dan menemukan Ying dengan ekspresi dan tatapan yang tak bisa dia artikan, tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Maaf, Ying—"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Mata pemuda itu melebar mendengar ucapan sang gadis.

"Ying, aku—"

"Aku ... sangat berterima kasih atas perasaanmu. Saat aku disuruh meninggalkan Pulau Rintis dan pergi ke Beijing, aku juga sedih. Sangat sedih. Rasa senang saat aku memikirkan bahwa kita akan satu universitas pun menghilang begitu saja."

Mulut pemuda itu terkunci. Namun indera pendengarannya terus menangkap suara kecil sang gadis yang bersaing dengan suara hujan yang mengguyur mereka berdua.

"Memiliki perasaan seperti itu tidak salah. Tidak salah sama sekali. Kenapa menyukai seseorang harus merasa bersalah? Kenapa menyukai sahabat sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan?"

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat. Netra abu-abunya bertemu dengan netra nila sang pemuda yang kini jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ying berusaha tersenyum, namun yang ada kini likuid bening yang berasal dari ujung matanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang menusuk-nusuk wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tak bisa tersenyum kali ini.

"Aku sedih! Memikirkan bahwa aku berpisah denganmu ... itu adalah hal yang mengerikan! Aku awalnya merasa bersalah karena pepatah bodoh itu. Tapi apa? Sekarang aku merasa bersalah karena menganggapnya enteng! Aku merasa bersalah karena akhirnya aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri!"

Dadanya gadis itu naik turun. Ying berusaha mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Mungkin kali ini dia tampak begitu bodoh di hadapan sahabatnya sendiri.

Di hadapan orang yang disukainya.

Dia menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang semakin keras, mengalahkan suara hujan sore ini.

"Aku ... aku—"

Mata gadis itu membulat saat tangan yang menutupi mulutnya ditarik paksa dan kini bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir pemuda itu. Fang menciumnya dan memeluknya erat, seolah enggan melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. Air mata gadis itu sudah tak tertahan lagi. Dia terisak sedih.

Namun, akhirnya gadis itu merasa tenang. Ying berjinjit, menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan tubuh pemuda itu. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Fang dan membalas ciuman sang pemuda.

Kini mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

Di sela-sela tautan itu, mereka sama-sama berucap—

"Aku menyukaimu."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> *Zhang Li Yin – Back Then (originally sung by Hu Xia)


End file.
